What happened?
by luckyblackcat12
Summary: sasuke and Naruto come back fron their mission. Their personalities are switched and it's driving Sakura crazy!


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, men. You have to go to the Country of Tea and get rid of the fugitive that has been attacking them." Tsunade announced. "Leave immediately!" The two Anbu nodded.

"Are you sure that I shouldn't go, Tsunade?" Sakura asked, next to the fifth hokage.

"You don't need to answer, Tsunade." Naruto said, lifting up his Anbu mask.

"We'll be fine, Sakura. We'll see you in a few days." Sasuke said next to him, turning around. They left the village, excited for their first Anbu mission.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days passed. They returned, just like they said they would. They went to the Hokage's room to announce a mission completed. They were greeted by an overwhelmed Sakura.

"How was your mission?" Sakura wondered.

"Hn." was Naruto's response.

"It was great! We found the guy and we turned him into the Country of Tea!" Sasuke hollered.

"I'm glad that it went well." Sakura responded.

"Well, that means mission completed. Well done, boys. Here's your reward. 5000 yen for each of you." Tsunade gave them their checks.

"I'm going to buy more weapons for our next mission." Naruto said, blankly. He turned around and left the office.

"I'm going to buy Ramen! Wanna join me, Sakura?" Sasuke's eyes beamed.

"I can't, I have work. After that, then I'll join you." She answered.

"Sweet. See ya then!" Sasuke bolted out of the room.

"That was a little weird, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but their men. They have mood swings too, ya know." Tsunade chimed. "Finish up your list and then go home. You can have the rest of the day off."

"Why are you letting me off early?"

"Because, Sasuke doesn't ask someone to join him on anything. You can't turn down an oppertunity like this." Tsunade squealed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ran out of the front door of the office and headed down to the Ramen shop. There she found Naruto and Sasuke talking about their mission. Naruto was sipping on a glass of water, eating an apple, while Sasuke was guzzling down a bowl of Ramen.

"Hey, Sakura!" Sasuke ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Never better!"

"Naruto, how about you?"

"Fine, I guess. After I finish eating this apple, I'm going home." Sasuke picked up another bowl of Ramen and started chugging it down. "Sasuke, you won't be very healthy if you keep eating Ramen. It has no neutrients." _Is Naruto, turning down Ramen!? I thought Sasuke hated Ramen. What is going on here!? They're acting like each other! _sakura's mind was buzzing.

"Guy's, are you playing a prank? What's going on here?"

"No, nothing's wrong." They both responded.

"Well, how about we go train today?"

"Fine." they both said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You two can have the first match." Sakura told them at the training grounds. The two started sparring. Hand-to-hand combat. Their moves unison to one another. After a couple more blows to each other, Sasuke made a hand seal. "Alright, now the fight will begin."

"Shadow-clone jutsu!" Sasuke screamed. Five clones appeared around Sasuke.

"What!?" Sakura yelled. What was going on? They slid under Naruto, thrusting him into the air. The original Sasuke was in the air, ready to strike. Naruto blocked the kick, making a sign of his own.

"Pheonix-flower jutsu!" Naruto flipped over blowing the flame towards the replicants. They bursted into a puff of smoke. Naruto back-flipped to the ground making another sign. Sasuke created another clone, helping him with his jutsu.

"Chidori!" Naruto screamed.

"Rasengan!" Sasuke called. They started heading towards each other with great force. This wasn't going to end well. Before they made contact with one another, a puff of smoke came between them. They stopped in their places.

"Enough!" Sakura shouted. Both jutsu's faded away from their palms. "Somebody tell me what's going on!"

"We were just fighting." Sasuke quietly answered, staring at his feet.

"No. You're not being yourselves! I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" She stormed off.

"What's her problem?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno." Sasuke responded. They turned away from each other walking off the training ground, heading home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked around the street. _No one's here. Good. _she thought to herself. She ran to the gates and slipped through the fence. She ran as fast as she could to the Counrty of Tea. _Alright, they said they turned him in. So he would be in their prison! _She headed off to the Tea prison. She met a guard there.

"Sorry, miss. Visiting hours are over. You can come by tomorrow." The guard told her.

"I need to speak with this man." She held up a picture of the fugitive. "I'm a medic-nin and right hand man to the Hokage of Konoha. He put a jutsu over our Anbu miliary squad and I must interragate him." The guard gave her a questioning look, and decided to let her in. He showed her the way to the man's cell. He was asleep on his cot. "Wake up!" She hollered as her pulled the bars apart. The man jumped out of his bed and landed on the floor. She entered the cell and closed the bars.

"What do you want, hot stuff?" His's eyes scaled her body. She walked up and slapped him across the face. "What was that for, baby?" You could tell the man was poorly educated.

"The Anbu that turned you in, what jutsu did you perform on them?"

"I didn't do nothing!"

"That's a double-negative. You're lying! Tell me or you will lose an arm! I want them back to normal, and I want them back to normal now!" Green chakra was forming on her hands. She walked up to the man and grabbed his arm. The muscles were coming loose.

"Ahh! Help me!"

"That won't help. I have authorization to interragate you. Now speak or the arm comes off!"

"Alright, alright!" She let go of his arm. "I did put a jutsu on them. I switched their personalities as revenge. That blond one was so annoying! The brunette was too quiet! Something is wrong with them folk. I mean-"

"Just reverse the jutsu!"

"Fine! Don't need to be so ugly." He performed some hand seals. "There done. Your friends will be back to normal in about an hour. Now get out of my cell. I like it in here, if I'm seperated from you, crazy girl."

She opened the bars and walked out. She put them back where they were and waved by to the guard.

"I got everything I came for. Thankyou officer."

"No problem ma'm. Have a nice evening." He spoke.

"You too." She responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she arrived at Konoha, three figures were waiting for her. Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade. _Ohh man, I'm in trouble! _

All three of them ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Yes! Thanks so much, Sakura! I'm so glad to be back to normal!" Naruto jumped.

"I thought you guys thought there was nothing wrong with you." Sakura wondered.

"No, we knew all along. The jutsu was making us talk like that. We were aware of everything the whole time." Sasuke said, blankly. "We just couldn't do anything about it. That was one powerful jutsu. I tried so hard to fight it, but it just wasn't working. That Ramen was so awful!"

"I had to eat an apple! It was so disgusting! Ugh, and Sasuke was eating _my_ Ramen!"Naruto whimpered.

"Well, I didn't want it! It was because _you_ wanted it so _I _had to eat it! How do you like that stuff so much?" Sasuke threw his hands up in the air.

"Well, am I in trouble?"

"For leaving the village, unauthorized? Yes! But, since you turned them back to normal, I'll cancel it." Tsunade cheered. Sakura ran up to them and gave each of them a big hug. She hugged Naruto, who hugged back. Tsundae squeezed her tightly and told her to go to bed. When she hugged Sasuke, he just shrugged and hugged back.

Finally, a happy ending in the Village of the Leaves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? R&R!

-This has been a Lucky-chan production. Lucky here to say good night, and good fight!


End file.
